


No Words Spoken

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Headaches & Migraines, M/M, bad migraines, poor tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei gets really bad migraines. Tadashi is always there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words Spoken

Yama baby would never flip how dare.

There’s no words spoken when Kei’s like this. No whispered sweet-nothings, no promises made to make him feel better. Just silence and darkness and it’s times like these Kei is glad Tadashi is there-- just his presence calms his stiff shoulders, and eases some of the pain from his throbbing skull. Only some, but it’s as if the weight of the world is pulled off his shoulders. 

The light hurts. The sound hurts. They fill his senses until he can’t see, he can’t hear, and all the air entering and leaving his body feels like burning cotton. Ususually, he’s lucky enough these feelings hit mostly when they’re home, where they can draw the blinds and shut off all the lights and Kei can just lay there in his arms, and try not to cry (it hurts more when he does). 

Today, he was not so lucky. He started feeling a headache in first period, and knew it wasn’t going to go well from there. By third it’s grown to a small migraine, and by fourth, fifth, sixth it’s grown to its full extent and Kei has to keep himself from bursting to tears as he asks the teacher if he may go to the nurse. He must really look miserable, because the teacher sends Tadashi with him. Instead of the nurse, however, the two make a detour to the restroom and Kei collapses, sliding against one of the bare walls. 

Tadashi turns the lights down -- glad they had adjusting lights and not ones that turned off because he’d never be able to find his way back to Kei -- and follows Kei’s lead, sliding down the wall next to him. Instantly, Kei holding onto him, tight, and taps Tadashi’s shoulder eight times; their measurement from one to ten of how severe his migraines got. 

Kei stays like that a while, arms wrapped around both of Tadashi’s, before they slide down and loosen up. Tadashi is able to free his arms and place them around Kei gently, rubbing circles in his back. No words are said. 

Suddenly, the lights are on full-brightness again, and there’s loud clambering as another student makes his way into the restroom. Kei groans and buries his face in Tadashi’s stomach, and Tadashi glares at the boy walking in with as much vile disdain as he could. The boy stops in his tracks when he sees Tadashi and Kei, holding each other, and grins menacingly. 

“I knew you were a queer Yamaguchi, I just didn’t know Tsukishima was too!” He says with a laugh, suddenly stopping dead when Tadashi sends a fiery glare in his direction. 

“I would walk away right now, if I were you,” Tadashi says in a calm, quiet voice. He cups Kei’s ears carefully, as if protecting them from his words. “Before someone finds you in here covered in your own blood and piss. Now you have five seconds. Five.”

“Ha! I’m not scared of you!”

“Four, three...”

The boy starts to back away, looking more and more nervous Tadashi would carry out his threat. “Y- you’re too-- too much of a pussy to hurt me...”

“...Two...Two and a half...”

“Ok, ok, I’ll go! Fuck, just don’t hurt me!” The door slams behind him, and Kei flinches. Tadashi fowns, but no hushing noises leave his mouth, no “It’s ok now”s from his lips. 

Just silence as Tadashi curses the boy for not turning off the lights when he left, and opting to cover Kei’s head with his jacket instead.


End file.
